A plasma system includes a plasma chamber and one or more radio frequency (RF) generators. The one or more RF generators supply power to the plasma chamber to form plasma within the plasma chamber. The RF power is supplied via an impedance matching circuit and an RF transmission line. The plasma and/or materials remaining in the plasma chamber are removed using a pump. The plasma is used to process a wafer.
The arrangement of components in the plasma system, if not appropriate, results in irregular processing of the wafer. Moreover, the removal of the materials and/or plasma, if not done properly, negatively affects the processing of the wafer.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.